A Slave To Love
by Marik's girl
Summary: Kagome was always the caring person in town, but what happens when she meets Vegeta? Can Kagome become the servant Vegeta wants or will she speak up? Will Vegeta ever learn to love or could Kagome become a beast herself?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Inu-Yasha

**Dragon Ball Z © Akira Toriyama  
Inu-Yasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Note:** Another request for RXMFanReaderFics, who wanted me to do a Vegeta/Kagome one shot. RXMFanReaderFics is the one that made the summery, I'm just doing the story. Anyways I know they wanted a one shot but I loved the summery so much I had to make it into a normal crossover story. I don't think I could of made it just a one shot. (I'm a idiot like that) anyways, I hope you like the prologue; and I hope to continue this as soon as I can. :) Onward!

**A Slave To Love**

_Prologue_  
Written by: Marik's Girl

Being captured by a ruthless Saiyan prince and taken to his home planet was not her idea of a fun vacation! Let alone becoming his personal _servant_. What did she do to deserve this? All this had started when Kagome was coming home from school one day, which was her fifteenth birthday...

**:::::**

"Bye Kagome!"

"Bye!" Kagome Higurashi waved good bye to her friends till she saw then later at her birthday party. Kagome is 5' 1" with creamy colored skin with beautiful long black hair that went down at back and beautiful blue eyes that anyone could ever see; she had the same eye color as her father, and her mother would say that she could see her father in her eyes. As of right now, she is wearing her school uniform. Which is a long sleeve green and white sailor like shirt with a tie and a short ruffled green skirt. White knee highs socks and brown dress shoes on her feet. Both of her arms are in front of her while both hands held onto her brown book bag as she walked home to her family shrine. "I wonder what grandpa got me?" Kagome then made a face. "I hope its not one of those weird things with a really old legend attached to it." she said to herself with a sigh. But beside that Kagome was happy today! She was finally fifteen this year and her mom and grandpa said that wounder things happen when you turned fifteen. Her mom had told her, when she was fifteen - she had met her father and fallen in love with the shy boy.

Kagome sighed happily. ' I wonder if I'll find a boyfriend? ' she thought to herself. ' If I do, I hope he will be like dad... hm? ' Kagome blinked when she notice something going cross the sky, but it wasn't just one thing it was three oval shape things that she had never seen before. "What are those?" she then saw them crash some meters away from her - but the impact was so much of a affect that it destroyed some buildings. She stared in shock. "What in the world?" she question; she didn't know what it was... but something was pulling her towards the site. So she ran to where she could find the crash site. It did take her awhile though to get their but was amazed at how much damage those three things cause just by crashing here. "I wonder what they are?" as she drew closer, she laid her book bag down and then walked over to the oval shaped object. It was huge, it was light gray in color and it looked like a man could fit in their - if that is what it was for... she then moved closer and tried to look in side the small circle glass window. She gasped, shocked at what she found. Their asleep was a man - maybe around twenty-nine to thirty years of age. She could tell that he had black hair and that he had his arm crossed over his weird covered armored chest, which was gold and white... at lest that what she could. She couldn't tell anything else though.

Then something inside the object flickered and Kagome gasp in shock and fell backwards on her butt, she groan - she then heard beeping and she back up while still on the ground; afraid. The oval shaped object open up. The man open his eyes, his onyx black eyes. And then she saw him do something that she never seen anyone do before in her entire life... he began to _**float**_ in the _**air**_! She became scared of this unknown man, how could a man fly into the air!? It was just not possible! But here she was, seeing it in live action - but still she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Even though he was in the air, she was able to get a better look at the man. His black hair was doing the same thing as he was doing right now, defining gravity. His eyes are narrow and a cold and unfeeling in his onyx eyes. What looked like to be a blue skintight latex suit under the top of his armor. His arm his two pointed golden shoulder pads with a gold on the breast plat, while the rest of the top arm was white. On his arm was a strange red _**alien**_ symbol on his chest plat. White gloves on his hands and white boots with gold on the top on his feet. On the right side of his face, covering his ear and eye was some short of device.

His eye snapped to where she was and she "eep"ed. She didn't make a sound and it was like he knew who she was. ' A earth female? ' he notice her long black hair and blue eyes. ' Her eyes... I've never seen such a color before... she might look Saiyan if it were not for her eye color and that look on her face... ' he floated down to the ground, not to many feet away from Kagome. "Girl!" she jumped in fear at his deep and very male voice. "What is your name." she blinked. "K-Kagome Higurashi." she said in a shaken voice, she had tried to sound brave but had failed. She sweated as she looked at the terrifying man that was before her. He narrowed his eyes at her and she wondered what he was thinking about... what made her come here in the first place? He began walking closer to her - she tried to back up to get away from him, he was was faster then she was... _ a lot faster_. He grabbed her by her uniform top and brought her face close to his light skinned one. "I think I make _very good_ use of you." with that he knocked the teenager out. He then lifted her into his arms, bring her close to his strong and muscular body.

Right then two black haired men floated down onto the ground to meet the man that was carrying Kagome. "Hay! Who is that? She pretty!" said the first man. He had a happy go luck kind of voice and had kind onyx eyes and black short hair that went in different directions. He is wearing the same outfit as the man carrying Kagome, only the alien symbol on his chest plat is black. "None of your business, you low class fool. Just know that she is going to be my new pet." said the man. The man could only nod, he knew that he could not say anything against the man. "Another toy, Vegeta? Its been awhile." said the other man with long wild black hair and onyx eyes. "Kakarrot, Raditz - have the Earthlings been exterminated?" asked Vegeta and a cold tone. "Almost, prince Vegeta." the one with the short hair known as Kakarrot explained. "Well just don't stand there, find the rest and kill them!" he barked. They nodded and without a word floated back into the sky and flew off. Vegeta looked at the female in his arms as a dark look formed in his eyes.

"I'm going to have fun with you... my little servant girl."

**End Prologue**


End file.
